The Perfect Family
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: How would Lorelai's life be different if she decided not to do anything with Christopher when she was 16? She could be married to someone completly different. Would she have Rory?


**This is how the life of the Gilmore's would be changed if Emily was nicer to Lorelai as a child, Rory hadn't been born when Lorelai was sixteen, and Lorelai was married when she had Rory. These chapters will be the important parts of Lorelai's life with Christopher, Rory, and my personal favorite character, Luke.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Lorelai is 16.**

"_Christopher, you know we can't do it, what if I get pregnant?"_

"_Aw, come on Lorelai._

"_No Chris." She said. "We are over."_

"That's what he said, mom, he tried to get me to have it with him."

Emily said, "Well, you didn't right?"

"Nope." She said.

"OK."

**Lorelai is 20**

She is at a party.

"Hey, do you want to dance?"

Lorelai looked up and she saw these beautiful eyes under this baseball cap. She looked down and saw a flannel shirt and jeans.

"Sure I will." Lorelai said.

"Then let's go." The man said back.

"Only if you turn your hat around so the bill faces backward." She says.

"Fine." He turns his hat around. "Better?" he asks.

"Yeah." She says.

They dance and then they go to a room.

They begin to kiss passionately.

This goes on all night till Lorelai's shirt gets caught on the handle of a drawer. It rips off.

"Is this a sign?" Luke asks.

"Must be." They continue to follow the same activity until it leads too much, much more.

**1 month later**.

Lorelai gets in her car on the way to Stars Hollow. She pulls up to Luke's Diner.

"Hey Luke."

"Wow, Lorelai this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Luke, I am late."

"What?"

There is silence.

"Oh my gosh. Are you telling me…?"

"I think possibly." Lorelai says.

"Do you have the test?" Luke asks.

"Yep."

They go inside, take the test, it turns out negative.

"Are you disappointed Luke?"

"Not really, but we should get married, just in case."

"OK!"

"Lorelai, are you saying yes?"

"Of course."

**One year later.**

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

**Two years later.**

"Luke, I, I, I'm late.

"You're late?"

"Yeah, how am I going to get the test?"

"Well, you are going to go to the store and pick one up." Luke said.

"Well, because this town is just freakin' small, I have to go to Hartford."

"No you are going to the doctor's." Luke said.

**Next day, at doctor's**

"Lorelai Danes," The nurse calls.

She stands up, goes in to the office, they draw her blood, and the nurse comes back in.

"Lorelai, do you want a baby?"

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess."

"Then congratulations.

"Oh, thanks so much."

**Back at Luke's, same day.**

"Luke, do you want a baby?"

"Any thing is fine with me Lorelai."

"Then let's celebrate."

"So your, I'm," Luke says.

"I'm pregnant; you are going to be a father.

"Let's go out, or we could stay here, and I could make you the most amazing dinner ever."

"That sounds good. Luke, I love you."

"I love you too.

"Luke, I am going up to the apartment for a second."

"K."

Lorelai goes up the stairs, shuts the door and she kneels down on the ground, and starts to cry.

Luke comes running up the stairs and sees Lorelai.

"Babe, are you okay? Is something wrong with you, or the baby?

"I'm scared Luke, I don't know what to expect, with all the morning sickness, and the whole labor part." She begins to cry harder. "We have to tell my parents. Tomorrow."

"Okay, it will be fine, Lorelai, don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm scared too.

"Luke, you go check on the food, I'll be fine. I'll be down in a minute."

Luke goes down the stairs.

Lorelai stands up, goes down the stairs, and sits at the table.

They begin to eat.

"Luke, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care, boy I guess. How about you?"

"I want a girl. Lorelai Leigh."

"That is pretty." I want that for a girl, William for a boy.

**  
The next day, at the Gilmore Mansion.**

"Ring the door bell Lorelai."

_Ding-dong!_

"Luke, Lorelai, what a surprise!" Emily says.

"Well, mom we need to talk to you."

"Well, than, come in."

They all sit down.

"So Lorelai, what is it you have to tell us?

"Well, mom, Luke and I are going to have a baby!"

"Richard, Richard, come here, Lorelai's having a baby!"

"What did you say Emily" Richard said while coming in.

"Lorelai is having a baby!"

"Well congratulations! That baby while be adorable."

"Well, that baby will have the best care in the hospital and the best cribs, car seats, and the best premium quality food ever," Emily said.

Well, I want Luke to make the crib actually, Mom."

"Well, whatever you want Lorelai."

**  
At home that night, Lorelai is writing in her diary.**

**Dear Diary,**

**Wow! What a week! I am pregnant! 2 months! I told my parents today. They were so excited to make sure this baby had every thing that was the best. Well I don't want it to be spoiled. I have am interview tomorrow. It is for an inn called the Independence Inn. That is all for now!**

**Love always, **

**Lorelai**

Lorelai was so caught up in her writing she hadn't noticed the man she loved standing over her! She looked up and saw him, they began to kiss, then they went to bed.

**The next day, the inn**

Any experience? No

Any children? Not yet, I'm pregnant and I need to make money for it

What can you do? Umm… Clean?

You want to clean for minimum wage? Yes

These are the questions and answers she gave. She was on her way to the kitchen to meet the chef named Sookie St. James. What kind of name is Sookie? She thought.

She walked in.

"Can someone tell me who Sookie is?"

"I'm Sookie." She answered.

"Hi. I'm Lorelai Danes."

**Please R&R! This is one of my first stories! Please tell me if you like it!**


End file.
